Kindling Flames Ochina Tensai
by Highlord Cross
Summary: The story of Tensai Ochina before, up to and after the massacre of most of his family. this is a companion to Ryu-Kazuki's Fall of the Ochina


Disclaimer: #1 I do not own Naruto, #2 I don't own Kagegakure, Kazuo, Mei, Yoshi, Ai, Katon, Kazuki or the ochina clan/clan kekki genkai. I do however own Mia Akashi, Sosuke Ochina, Tensai Ochina, Nishiki, Kou and Tensai's Fire based jutsu.

This is a longer companion fic to Ryu-Kazuki's Fall Of The Ochina all of the things he owns namly the following are used with his express permission:Kagegakure, Kazuo, Mei, Yoshi, Ai, Katon, Kazuki and the ochina clan/clan kekki genkai

Kindling Flames

Ochina Tensai

By: Cross the Bloodstained

Sosuke Ochina an Anbu black ops for Kagegakure the village hidden in the shadows younger brother of Kazuo Ochina is walking through the village main square having just returned from a mission for the Kuraikage or the darkness shadow the most powerful shinobi in the village.

"That's the last time that I do _that _kind of mission" Sosuke mumbles to himself. While he's mumbling and walking Kazuo makes a move to trip him. It succeeds. However when Kazuo trips him Sosuke falls face first into the chest of a foreigner by the name of Mia Akashi. Sosuke at the time of being tripped was mumbling about conflicts between his personal life and his career as a shinobi, and not realizing where he is he says loud enough for Mia to hear him "and here I am stuck between two worlds".  
Now Mia being the short tempered woman she is she draws back and lands a solid right straight to the centre of Sosuke's mask leaving a large web of cracks in the mask. "What the hell was that for lady?" Sosuke asks looking Mia straight in the eyes, which in its own right is saying something since Mia is a good foot shorter then Sosuke. "That's for being a pervert" says Mia. After she says this to Sosuke she draws back and hits him again breaking his mask. "What was that one for?" he asks as he again looks her in the eyes, his azure eyes meeting her forest green eyes. "That was because I damn well felt like it" Mia replies angrily. "Is that so?" Sosuke asks with the usual Ochina sarcastic attitude.

"In_deed_" Mia replies with just a hint of an accent when she emphasizes the "deed" in indeed. While Mia and Sosuke argue Kazuo is in an alleyway sitting against the side of a building laughing at his brother. "This is Kazuo's fault I know it" Sosuke says to himself a little too loud. "Who in the everlasting hell is Kazuo?" Mia demands to know, "My older brother he's kind of a dick, I bet he's sitting in an alleyway laughing at us right now" says Sosuke with a sigh. "Oh Sosuke, Kazuo!" a girl's voice shouts. When the brothers hear that voice the both just about shout "Oh hell it's Mei". "Uh miss…. Uh what was your name again?" Sosuke asks. "Mia, Mia Akashi" says Mia. "Miss Akashi we can continue this at another time right now I have to…." Sosuke starts but is cut off by his younger sister Mei Ochina who in their father's eyes can do no wrong making her a spoiled rotten little brat. "There you are Sosuke daddy's looking for you and Kazuo" Mei says. "Yeah, yeah we're coming" says Sosuke as the siblings head home. As soon as Sosuke opens the door to his fathers study in the Ochina manor he's met with the fist and an irate glare from Yoshi Ochina his father. "What the hell did you do to my little girl yesterday boy!?" Yoshi roars. "What the hell pops? I wasn't even here yesterday I was on a mission you know that, you're the one who gave it to me" Sosuke says looking at Yoshi confused as he rubs his jaw. "What is it with people and hitting me today?" he mumbles.

"Mei said you and Kazuo where picking on her and that one of you hit her, she had a bruise to prove it, besides you were ordered to report back to me when you got back where were you?" Yoshi asks angrily still glaring at Sosuke. "He was with some blue haired big breasted slutty looking girl in the main square daddy" Mei's voice comes from behind Sosuke. "YOU WERE WITH A WOMAN IGNOREING ORDERS FROM ME!?" Yoshi roars his voice shaking the very foundations of the manor. "Thanks Mei I really appreciate that" says Sosuke. "Your welcome onii-san" says Mei with fake sincerity. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO BOY!" Yoshi shouts. "Right" says Sosuke as he turns and takes off down the hall running past Kazuo. "What's going on Sosuke?" asks Kazuo. "Cheese it, dad's pissed Mei's been doing it again, I repeat, Cheese it" Sosuke shouts over his shoulder as he makes it to the front door. "Well this is not going to end well" Kazuo thinks as a furious voice rings through the halls. "KAZUO!". "For once I'll listen to Sosuke" Kazuo mumbles as he "Cheeses it" as Sosuke put it.

And so time passed the seasons came and went, friends and enemies were made, Sosuke and Kazuo got beaten up by Yoshi for things Mei said they did, and the two brothers married and had children Kazuo married a woman named Ai and they had two children, Katon and Kazuki. Sosuke married Mia Akashi and they had one child together a son named Tensai. We resume our tale at the time Tensai is 6 years old he had just discovered what he could do with his fire chakra.

"Daddy look what I can do!" a 6 year old boy with slightly long shaggy black hair, ice blue eyes with a hint of green and a mischievous grin shouts as he runs into his father's study. "What is it Tensai?" Sosuke asks looking up at his son. "Look" says Tensai as he puts a look of concentration on his face as he focuses chakra into his thumb and middle finger on his right hand then snaps said fingers causing a small fireball to pop up in his hand.

"That's cool little man, just don't set anything on fire and don't blow up the house with it" Sosuke says as Tensai runs off to show his mother letting the fireball go out. "Mamma look what I learned to do" Tensai says to his mother from the door to the kitchen. "What is it sweetie?" Mia asks turning around from the counter where she's preparing the nights dinner. "This!" Tensai says happily as he makes some sparks by snapping his fingers. Unfortunately Mia hates fire after an incident that its story shall never again see the light of day and when she sees the sparks her hand and whip snap out at Tensai reflexively, two of the cat of nine-tails like metal tipped tails catching Tensai in the forehead leaving two medium length deep gashes in his forehead.

"Ahh!" Tensai screams as he clutches his hands to his forehead. "Tensai!" Mia screams as she sees the blood on his face and rushes over to him dropping the whip. "SOSUKE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" she screams. "What happened?" Sosuke asks as he sees his wife and son on the floor. "Tensai was showing me a trick he can do and it involved fire so I reacted on instinct and hit his with the cat and two of its tails caught his forehead, get the god damned medical kit!" Mia screams in one breath.

"Yes dear" says Sosuke as he goes to the top cabinet and pulls down a med kit stocked with herbs, thread, needles, alcohol, and bandages and hands it to Mia who takes out a curved needle and threads it then proceeds to stitch up Tensai's wounds. A few days later Tensai is out in the village with his friend Kou when an older boy comes up to him and makes a comment about his bandages. "What's the matter kid lose a fight?" asks the boy Nishiki. "None of your business" says Tensai. "I'm making it my business you little punk" says Nishiki raising a fist. "Try it" says Tensai holding his fingers in snapping position under Nishiki's chin. "What's that gonna do kid?" asks Nishiki. "This jackass" says Tensai as he starts to snap. Just as he starts to snap a length of black leather with metal studded "tails" wraps around his wrist. "Tensai Ochina!" shouts Mia.

"Ha your dom come to get you?" asks Nishiki. "Dude that's Mia Ochina if she heard that then you're dead" says Kou. "Bitch ain't gonna do nothing" says Nishiki. When Mia hears what Nishiki says she lets the whip uncurl from Tensai's wrist. "Carry on Tensai" Mia says. "Now kid what're you going to do?" asks Nishiki. "This" says Tensai as he fully snaps his fingers making a fireball spring to life in his hand. :Oh what're you going to do warm me up?" Nishiki asks. "No she's going to burn you" says Tensai as the fireball takes the shape of a woman only about 6 inches tall. "Ha whats that little thing going to do?" asks nishiki in a mocking tone

To Be Continued in Kindling Flames Part two


End file.
